Arrangement
by Faarfaadette
Summary: Kili propose un arrangement à son frère, espérant stopper le défilé continuel de nains et naines dans son lit. Fili accepte. Mais force est de constater qu'être chaste est plus dur qu'il n'y parait... Et Kili lui semble plus sexy de jour en jour...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à toutes (et à tous même si je doute d'une présence masculine dans le coin)  
Alala... Fili... Il m'a redonné envie d'écrire celui-là ! Bref, même si j'essaie ardement de le voler, il reste la propriété de Tolkien, comme tout le reste.  
**

**Ce qui suit est un prologue à de l'inceste (BOUH ! La Dégueulasse !) Donc si tu n'aimes pas, passe ton chemin.**

**Chapitre 1**

Kili regardait son frère pensivement. Il ne comprenait pas trop… Il y a seulement une semaine, Fili était avec une charmante naine, du nom de Mira. Et maintenant, le voilà à roucouler avec un roux imberbe, Gorin s'il se souvenait bien. Kili se fichait un peu de savoir avec qui sortait son frère, il restait la personne qui passait le plus de temps avec Fili. Il était le seul à pouvoir se rendre à ses appartements, Fili en refusait l'accès à ses conquêtes préférant se déplacer lui-même. Il avait expliqué à Kili un jour, qu'ainsi, il partait quand il le voulait, et que ça lui évitait de devoir mettre les gens à la porte. Donc non, Kili n'était pas jaloux. Les deux inséparables neveux royaux passaient la moitié minimum de leur journée ensemble. Et quand Fili partait rejoindre ses conquêtes, c'était étrangement toujours quand Kili avait autre chose à faire. Ce n'était pas non plus de voir son frère avec quelqu'un d'autre dans les bras qui le dérangeait. Après tout, Fili ne lui présentait jamais ses conquêtes, arguant qu'il le ferait le jour où il en trouverait une digne de cet honneur, et le blond ne se pavanait pas non plus exposant à tout le monde sa vie sentimentale. Non, si Kili observait actuellement le couple se papouiller, c'était par le plus grand des hasards, et son frère ne savait même pas qu'il était observé. Ce qui dérangeait vraiment Kili, c'était les chuchotements de plus en plus fréquents qu'il entendait. Tous les nains d'Erebor en discutaient à voix basse. Kili n'en pouvait plus. Il avait tenté d'en parler à Fili, mais celui-ci rétorqué, avec toute sa prestance habituelle et sa fierté démesurée, que non il se fichait de ce que pouvait penser les gens. Mais si Fili arrivait parfaitement à composer avec sa réputation de nain volage, Kili en avait marre de devoir subir les avances poussées… autant dire le rentre dedans indélicat de nombreux nains et naines qui pensaient qu'il était comme son frère, une Marie-couche-toi-là. Car voyez-vous, Kili est quelqu'un de très fleur bleue. Attendant le grand amour pour lui offrir sa virginité. N'allez pas penser que ce comportement est désuet, après tout, chez les nains, certains pensent comme ça, et ne subissent point trop de moqueries, car les nains sont des êtres charnels, et on respecte ceux qui vont contre leur nature pour se préserver attendant la bonne personne. Une fois qu'un nain n'est plus vierge, une libido effroyable s'empare de lui. Pour un jeune nain, passer un mois sans sexe relève alors de l'impossible. Et même avant la première fois, le désir se fait tout de même sentir.

Donc c'est décidé, Kili doit faire quelque chose pour son frère. Il ne pouvait espérer le rendre amoureux, mais peut-être parviendrait-il à lui faire entendre raison, et le faire se calmer.

Une idée naquit dans son esprit, et un sourire diabolique éclaira son visage. Il allait faire quelque chose. Ce soir. Il se détourna et partit en direction de la Bibliothèque, sa destination initiale.

Le soir venu, Fili entra joyeusement chez son frère, sans frapper, tout sourire. Il vit son frère occuper à aiguiser ses lames, tout son matériel sorti, étalé sur la table. Son armure avait été huilée, son arc avait reçu une nouvelle corde. Fili s'approcha et s'assit face à son petit frère.

- De sortie demain ?

- Oui. Des gobelins dans le couloir nouvellement construit dans l'aile sud. Je fais partie de l'équipe qui va s'occuper de tout nettoyer. D'ailleurs, tu nous accompagnes, tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- Bah non. J'ai passé mon après-midi avec Gorin. Mais ravi de l'apprendre. Je peux ramener mes affaires pour qu'on les nettoie ensemble ?

Kili releva son visage vers lui.

- Il ne me reste qu'à affuter cette lame et j'en aurai fini. Laisses moi 5 minutes, et je viendrai t'aider à préparer les tiennes.

Fili sourit grandement. Son petit frère était tellement gentil.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu as déjà fait les tiennes, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec les miennes…

Kili lui lança un regard en coin, tout en continuant sa tache.

- Oui tu as raison. Je vais plutôt t'accompagner pour te regarder bosser.

Rectification, se dit Fili en son for intérieur, son frère était un sadique.

- Non mais tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas si tu m'aides un peu…

Kili sourit plus grandement encore. C'était trop facile.

- Hum… Il faudrait voir ce que tu m'offres en échange…

Fili comprit. Il était fréquent qu'entre eux ils jouent à ce petit jeu. Si l'un d'eux désirait quelque chose de l'autre, alors il exigeait cette même chose en échange d'un service qu'il aurait fait gratuitement d'ordinaire.  
Kili lui demandait la plupart du temps de lui trouver des fraises, mets très rare dans les montagnes, et Fili exigeait souvent de se faire remplacer pour une corvée. D'autres fois, il faisaient dans l'originalité, demandant un massage, que l'autre lui fasse ses tresses, qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide et d'humiliant juste pour rire un peu, et Fili osait même parfois demander à Kili de l'aider à rompre avec une de ses conquêtes.

Fili connaissait son frère comme sa poche et se dit qu'il devait encore être en manque de fraises, alors il dit, tout confiant :

- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! Allez Kili, aides moi !

Il prit un ton trop suppliant et larmoyant pour être crédible, et il fit rire son petit frère.

- Tu es sûr ? Tout ce que je veux… ?

Là Fili s'inquiéta légèrement… Quand son frère avait cet air sournois, il fallait s'attendre au pire. Sauf que c'était la première fois que ce petit air apparaissait dans une pareille situation. D'ordinaire, juste après avoir prit ce visage espiègle, Kili lui proposait une bonne blague à faire, qui se révélait souvent être une grosse connerie, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Peut-être lui demanderait-il quelque chose à voir avec une farce ?

Fili ne pouvait savoir à quel point il était loi de la réalité, et ce fût tout confiant qu'il répondit affirmativement à son frère.

Celui-ci posa sa lame bien tranchante sur la table et se leva pour rejoindre les quartiers de son frère. Une fois arrivés, ils se mirent rapidement au travail. Fili aiguisait ses deux lames jumelles, tandis que son frère huilait son armure.

Entre eux, il n'était pas toujours question de grandes discutions endiablées, mais parfois, comme maintenant, d'un silence calme où chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, profitant paisiblement du bonheur d'être avec son frère.

Et puis, Kili se décida à agir, mettant la dernière partie de son plan à l'œuvre, s'apprêtant déjà à subir la colère de son frère.

- Je sais ce que je veux que tu fasses pour moi.

Ce ton sérieux ne plut pas du tout à Fili qui s'arrêta un instant dans son travail pour regarder son cadet qui avait les sourcils froncés, ne quittant pas l'armure des yeux.  
Il se remit à sa tache sans répondre, laissant au brun le soin de continuer.

- Tu sais que… comment dire… tu sais que tout le monde reconnait que tu es un très bon guerrier, un bon prince, mais que tout le monde te reproche d'être trop volage… Tu le sais non ?

Fili fronça les sourcils à son tour. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Et il n'apprécia pas trop que son frère en parle. C'était le seul sujet où les deux frères étaient en désaccord. Le seul sujet où une véritable différence les séparait. Longtemps, ils n'avaient eu de cesse de se disputer là-dessus, chacun tentant de faire comprendre à l'autre que son point de vue était le seul acceptable, et puis ils avaient cessé d'en parler, sans vraiment en faire un sujet tabou. Chacun avait fait des efforts. Fili avait décidé de ne plus présenter ses conquêtes à son frère, mais le tenait tout de même au courant par de simples phrases comme « J'ai quitté machin » ou « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un ».Et Kili avait cessé de lui tenir de grands discours sur le grand amour, mais se confiait tout de même à son frère quand quelqu'un avait attiré son regard, sans pour autant le pomper avec des idées d'âmes-sœurs et d'amour éternel.

Alors pourquoi Kili remettait le sujet sur le tapis ? Voulait-il créer une dispute ? Alors que cela faisait maintenant moultes et moultes années que leur accord tacite portait ses fruits ?  
Il attendit que son frère continue, préférant voir où celui-ci voulait réellement en venir.

- Tu sais Fili, j'ai vraiment essayé de me mettre à ta place, mais ce n'est pas évident, parce que je sui vierge, et que donc, ma libido ne s'est pas totalement réveillée. Mais je voudrais bien que tu en fasses de même.

Fili tiqua, mais serra les dents, se convainquant de toutes ses forces qu'il devait le laisser terminer.

- Alors j'ai pensé à quelque chose, continua Kili, tentant de faire preuve du plus de tact possible. Toi vu que tu n'es plus vierge, il te serait facile de tenter ma méthode…

- Dis moi clairement ce que tu veux, coupa Fili, son ton légèrement plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Hé bien… Kili se tortilla sur sa chaise mal à l'aise. Par exemple, tu pourrais essayer de connaître vraiment la personne avant d'aller visiter son lit… Evidement, ce n'est pas exactement ce que je ferai, mais ça se rapproche sans pour autant l'être… Comme une sorte de compromis… Et moi en échange, je te promets que le jour où je ne serai plus vierge et célibataire, je tenterai de voir si une relation peut réellement être basée sur du sexe.

Fili n'apprécia pas trop la façon de s'exprimer de son frère.

- Comment ça une relation basée sur du sexe ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est ce que je crois ? Tu te trompes, _petit frère_, je ne pense pas qu'une relation puisse être basée sur du sexe, je ne vais qu'avec des personnes qui m'intéressent.

- Oui oui je sais, je sais que tu t'intéresse aussi bien au corps de la personne qu'à ce qu'elle pense, je me suis mal exprimé…

- Oui. Très mal, confirma Fili, le regard dur, et le ton cassant. Laisses moi te l'expliquer encore une fois Kili, contrairement à toi qui te préserve pour la bonne personne, et qui donc attendra d'être totalement sûr d'avoir trouvé _l'âme sœur_, il avait dit ça sur un ton méprisant qui fit se froncer les sourcils de son frère qui n'osait toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux. Moi je pense que pour être bien avec une personne, il faut aussi vérifier que l'on est compatible dans un lit. Alors oui, je couche avec beaucoup de nains et naines, mais j'attends juste de tomber sur la bonne personne, comme toi.

Car c'était là leur principale source de discorde. Kili pensait qu'il ne fallait que coucher avec l'âme sœur, alors que Fili pensait que c'est en couchant avec quelqu'un qu'on se rend compte qu'on est fait pour être avec lui.

- Oui je sais ça Fili, mais avoue aussi que tu ne cherches pas vraiment à te caser, mais plutôt à t'amuser !

Le ton avait commencé à s'élever. Oui et alors ? Ne put s'empêcher de penser Fili.

- On est jeune Kili, ce ne sera pas eternel. Ce n'est pas quand on aura l'âge de Thorin qu'on pourra faire ça, alors j'en profite. Et puis, au moins, je multiplie mes chances de trouver la bonne personne, alors que toi tu attends qu'elle vienne sans rien faire.

Kili grimaça… C'était plus dur que ce qu'il pensait.

- Oui mais qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon idée ?

- Répète la plus clairement.

Kili était hésitant, mettant le plus de tact possible, alors que Fili, lui, ne faisait aucun effort, parlant séchement.

- Hé bien, tu me promets que la prochaine personne avec qui tu partageras la couche, tu auras fait des efforts pour apprendre à la connaître, et moi de mon côté, je te promets qu'une fois dépucelé et célibataire, je tenterai de faire comme toi, m'amuser et voir si je suis compatible avec la personne dans un lit avant de voir si nos personnalités le sont. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Kili n'osait toujours pas affronter le regard de son frère. Lui qui avait été si confiant au début n'en menait pas large. Il craignait qu'il ne s'énerve ou pire, ne se moque de lui.  
Mais le silence s'éternisait, et il osa relever les yeux pour tomber sur le regard fixe de Fili. Celui-ci se contentait de le regarder, semblant en grande réflexion, une main tenant son menton, les sourcils légèrement froncés.  
Le regard de Fili se mit alors à pétiller. Un sourire éclaira son visage, et Kili sentit tout le poids sur ses épaules partir avec soulagement.

- Tu veux que j'apprenne à connaître la personne avant de la baiser ?

Les mots crus de son frère mirent Kili mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas coutumier de ce genre de paroles.

- Euh oui… Mais tu…

Son frère le coupa.

- C'est d'accord, je veux bien essayer.

Fili reprit alors son travail en silence, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.  
Kili soupira de soulagement.

- Si je me rends compte que ta façon de voir les choses ne me plait pas, tu n'auras plus le droit de me faire de reproches, et je pourrai me pavaner autant que je le veux avec une nouvelle personne au bras chaque semaine sans que tu ne puisses rien dire.

Kili ricana. Son frère ne changerait jamais.

- Bien sûr. Pas de soucis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vu que je suis une brave bête, je poste le deuxième chapitre.**

**Sachez qu'ils sont tous écrits, mais qu'ils me faut tous les taper pour les publier ^^ Donc la suite arrivera sûrement demain, là j'ai la flemme de taper un nouveau chapitre. Voili voilou. Bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 2**

Maintenant 4 mois que l'enfer avait commencé. Fili avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il essayait vraiment de faire comme Kili. Mais dieu que c'était dur… Sa réputation ne jouait pas en sa faveur, et dès qu'il commençait à faire la cour à un nain ou une naine, celui-ci, ou celle-ci lui sautait dessus dès qu'ils étaient seuls… Diable ! Comme c'était dur de devoir les repousser alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfoncer dans le corps de son partenaire jusqu'à l'évanouissement de celui-ci.

La libido des nains est vraiment quelque chose d'affreux. Mais Fili se refusait à trouver quelqu'un pour assouvir ses besoins de chaleur par respect pour Kili. Il allait réussir, il trouverait quelqu'un qui accepterait d'attendre de se connaître vraiment avant d'aller dans un lit. Bon, en réalité, il avait déjà trouvé plusieurs fois. Mais justement, le problème, c'est qu'une fois qu'il connaissait la personne, il se rendait compte de tous ses défauts, et les petites manies qui l'avaient séduites au départ l'horripilaient, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à coucher avec pour les jeter par la suite.

Donc voilà 4 mois qu'il n'avait pas étreint un corps, et dieu que cela lui manquait !

Tout Erebor parlait de ça. Le prince volage qui n'avait touché personne pendant 4 mois. Ca en faisait jaser plus d'un, et beaucoup le questionnaient sur le pourquoi du comment. Fili se contentait de grogner en maudissant intérieurement son petit frère. Petit frère qui subissait plus que tout autre la frustration de son frère qui le rendait irritable, désagréable, susceptible, et à cran. Tous les matins, lors de leur entrainement quotidien, Kili se faisait péter la gueule par un Fili en rogne. A tous les repas, il devait subir les commentaires désagréables de son frère qui le critiquait sur tout et n'importe quoi, surtout n'importe quoi. Et tous les soirs, il devait assister sans rien y faire à son frère détruisant un composant du mobilier de ses appartements, lui promettant milles souffrances… Et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant évidemment. Jusqu'à…

Fili rentrait d'une mission d'extermination de gobelins, couverts de sang. Ah oui, s'il y avait bien des gens que la situation arrangeait, c'était les guerriers qui étaient ravis de voir leur prince s'acharner sur les gobelins, passant en tête, et tuant toutes les créatures nauséabondes qui croisaient son chemin. Oui, une chose était sûre, il leur facilitait bien la tache.

Et donc, alors que Fili marchait, rageusement en fusillant du regard quiconque croisait sa route, il entendit la voix de son frère. Il ralentit, et aperçut dans un couloir adjacent le brun tenter de se dérober à l'étreinte d'un nain visiblement bien plus qu'intéressé par les jolies fesses de son prince. Fili stoppa net et observa la scène en silence.

Kili finit par remarquer sa présence, et déclara au grand nain qu'il devait rejoindre son frère. Le prétendant regarda méchamment en direction de Fili, avant de déglutir faiblement devant le regard perçant que celui-ci portait sur le « couple ». Couvert de sang, le regard dur et fixe, la mâchoire tellement serrée qu'on se demandait pourquoi ses dents n'avaient pas encore sauté, ses poings fermés compulsivement sur ses lames jumelles, le nain ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir plus longtemps avant de lâcher Kili et de s'enfuir en courant.

Le prince brun, plus que ravi de la disparition du pot-de-colle, s'approcha de son frère et lui proposa son aide pour le débarrasser du sang qui le couvrait.

Fili ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer l'endroit où son frère s'était tenu dans les bras du fuyard quelques instants plus tôt. Quand Kili posa sa main sur son bras, il tourna le regard vers lui, et le suivit sans rien dire.

Arrivé dans les appartements du blond, Kili lui fit lâcher ses armes, et entreprit de lui ôter son armure, et sa côte de mailles. Fili voyait ses lèvres bouger, mais il n'entendait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Il restait bloquer sur un fait. Comment n'avait-il jamais pu pensé que son frère était assez âgé pour se mettre en couple ? Comment n'avait-il jamais pu voir le regard d'autres nains se poser sur son corps ? Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué que son frère était si diablement sexy et attirant ?

Il ne dit rien, quand une fois totalement nu, son frère le conduisit dans la salle de bain, où il le fit se plonger dans une eau brûlante, et il le regarda laver le sang séché et la sueur qui lui collaient à la peau avec un gant de crin. Il s'installa confortablement, posa sa tête dans sa main, son coude posé sur le rebord de la baignoire et mâta sans rien dire son petit frère, un petit sourire en coin lui ornant le visage.

Kili avait cessé de babiller quand il s'était rendu compte que son frère ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait fini par s'y faire. Depuis le début de cette histoire, son frère s'était lentement métamorphosé. Thorin, à qui il avait finit par expliquer le fin mot de l'histoire pour obtenir des réponses quant à ses inquiétudes sur le changement de son frère lui avait expliqué que la libido des nains était certes assez incroyable, mais que la raison en était surtout dû au fait que Fili était jeune, et donc qu'il n'avait pas la maturité nécessaire pour la contrôler. D'autant plus qu'il ne s'était jamais habitué à la grève du sexe, ayant toujours été volage dès la perte de sa virginité. Son oncle lui avait conseillé de ne surtout pas s'énerver devant Fili, et qu'il valait mieux pour lui être aux petits soins avec son grand frère pour atténuer sa frustration et éviter qu'elle ne se transforme en colère.

Mais là, il était vraiment mal à l'aise. Son frère ne le lâchait pas du regard. Et il avait légèrement peur. Dans sa petite tête, il était persuadé que Fili calculait ses mesures pour son futur cercueil Oui, Kili, bien loin de la réalité, était sûr que son frère voulait le tuer. Il fit donc ce qui lui semblait le plus naturel possible, et s'enfuit en lui disant qu'il saurait se débrouiller pour la suite.

Fili ne put retenir un petit rire. Il avait visiblement gêné son cher petit frère... Il finit de se laver, et s'habilla rapidement pour se rendre au souper.

Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, bien plus relaxé que précédemment, il entendit son frère le rattraper en l'appelant. Il se retourna et assista au spectacle rare d'un Kili timide et bégayant. Il sourit.

- Tu sais Fili, je… euh… je sais que c'est dur pour toi, et hum… j'apprécie vrai-vraiment les efforts que tu fais pour-pour tenir ta promesse, mais quand je vois à-à quoi ça te mène, hum… tu sais, bah, je… euh… je t'en voudrais pas si tu arrêtes ici l'expérience. Tu peux recommencer à faire comme avant.

Fili sourit plus encore, avant de passer sa main sous le menton de son frère pour lui relever la tête et le regarder dans les yeux.

- Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais continuer. Et je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, _petit frère_.

Kili n'était vraiment pas sûr de pouvoir croire son frère. Surtout quand il avait susurré ces derniers mots. Pour le brun, c'était une promesse de souffrance. Il frissonna, et remarqua que son frère était déjà reparti vers la salle de dîner.

Le repas se passa relativement bien. Sauf pour Kili, qui devait faire face au mutisme de son frère, accompagné de son regard perçant qui ne le lâchait pas une seconde.

Le soir venu, Fili se rendit dans sa chambre, sans un mot pour son frère. Il était fatigué et souhaitait se coucher tôt. Kili n'insista pas, toujours intimement persuadé que son frère lui en voulait à mort.

Fili se demanda, une fois installé dans son lit, à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le visage de son frère dans la jouissance, déformé par le plaisir et la luxure… Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Certes, Kili était son petit frère, mais chez les nains, les mœurs sexuelles sont bien plus ouvertes, et l'homosexualité n'était pas du tout incriminée, surtout vu la rareté des naines. L'inceste était mal vu, mais toléré. Et puis, qui Fili connaissait-il mieux que son propre frère ? Il s'endormit sur ces pensées.

**Mwahaha ! Bon la mise en place est finie. L'histoire commence à débuter, et maintenant, on va pouvoir s'amuser !**

**Une petite review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comment vous êtes trop mignonnes avec vos reviews !**

**Ca fait v'la plaisir :) Je vous aime toutes !  
Bon, je dois vous avouer, que qund j'ai retapé ce chapitre, j'étais morte de rire en me mettant à votre place. Vous allez me haïr Mwahahaha**

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, Kili se rendait dans la salle d'entraînement, la boule au ventre. Si son frère était encore en colère, il allait morfler sévèrement…

Une fois arrivé, il vit son frère, seulement vêtu de braies, torse nu, occupé à faire des pompes. Il le salua doucement, hésitant quand à la marche à suivre. Son frère se releva, et le salua d'un grand sourire, soulageant Kili qui se dit qu'il n'allait pas mourir aujourd'hui.

- Alors grand frère, on fait quoi ?  
- Combat à mains nues. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'en a pas fait.

Évidemment, pensa Kili, depuis 4 mois tu passes ta frustration et ta colère sur moi à grands coups de bâton dans la gueule…  
Kili enleva sa tunique, et fit quelques échauffements sous l'œil attentif de son frère.

Quand le combat commença, le brun fut vraiment étonné. Son frère n'était pas hargneux comme à l'accoutumé, mais calme, méthodique, comme avant que toute cette histoire ne commence. Il lui donnait des conseils, « Relève ton bras », « Fais attention à ton ventre, tu ne le protèges pas assez. », « Ton équilibre Kili ! Tu es grand, il est facile de te faire tomber, fais attention ! ». Kili, ravi du professionnalisme de son frère se donnait corps et âme dans le combat. Son frère lui, profitait allègrement de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Son petit Kili était légèrement essoufflé, se tordait dans tous les sens, laissait même quelques gémissements lui échapper quand il recevait un coup. Le blond détaillait ce corps couvert d'une couche de sueur, ces muscles légers mais bien présents, cette grande taille pour un nain, cette minceur, ces épaules fines mais masculines, ces bras robustes, ces jambes longues à souhait qu'il imaginait très bien s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et ces hanches étroites, et surtout, surtout, cette chute de rein vertigineuse…

Alors, parant habillement un coup de poing que son frère lui lança, Fili passa sa main autour du corps de son petit frère, la posa sur une fesse, et tira vers lui ce corps si alléchant, collant son frère à son torse. Rapidement, avant que le brun n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il posa sa main sur l'autre fesse, et se mit à les malaxer vigoureusement, appréciant leur fermeté, et il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux, inspirant à plein poumons l'odeur musquée et virile de son frère.

Frère qui d'ailleurs n'en menait pas large. Il était aurifié par la situation et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son frère… Il était horriblement gêné et confus, et ces mains qui continuaient des attouchements poussés sur son arrière train ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à reprendre ses esprits. Il finit tout de même, après quelques minutes d'une immobilité parfaite, par poser ses mains sur le torse de son frère pour l'éloigner de lui, mais Fili, bien plus fort que son petit frère, profita de la prise qu'il avait sur son corps pour le tirer d'avantage, le collant encore plus à lui, laissant à Kili le soin de sentir son sexe dressé.

Ce contact fit totalement paniquer Kili qui poussa violemment son frère, et s'enfuit en courant de la pièce. Fili, qui avait délibérément laissé son frère lui échapper, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, ce que ne loupa pas Kili dans sa fuite.

Le blond alla récupérer la tunique de son frère, et enfouit son visage dedans. Elle dégageait fortement l'odeur de son frère, et cela accentua encore plus son érection. Fili ne réfléchit même pas, il se dirigea vers les toilettes près de la salle d'entraînement, et se soulagea allègrement, le visage toujours enfouit dans la tunique de son petit frère.

Et Kili… pauvre Kili… Il s'était arrêté dans un couloir, après avoir couru un moment dans la cité sous la montagne. Il s'était lentement laissé tomber sur le sol, essoufflé, et légèrement terrorisé aussi.

Quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer son frère pour qu'il agisse ainsi ? Non parce que là c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, son frère, _son grand frère_, le voulait dans son lit… Était-ce la frustration qui l'avait amené à considérer Kili comme une proie de chasse, ou était-ce un moyen sournois de se venger de la situation qu'il vivait ?

Kili n'en savait rien, mais il était effrayé… Son frère n'était décidément pas seulement connu pour être un nain volage, il était aussi connu pour draguer comme une brute, faisant un rentre dedans effronté qu'il osait appeler « cour ». Quelque soit l'idée qu'avait son frère, il allait en baver… La meilleure chose à faire à présent, était d'éviter au maximum les situations intimes avec son frère. Voilà ! Il lui suffisait d'éviter de se retrouver seul avec son frère, tout du moins le temps que celui-ci reprenne ses esprits.

Cependant, la chose ne fut pas aisée. Fili semblait tout faire pour parvenir à coincer son frère dans un coin sombre pour lui apprendre pleins de nouvelles choses. Nombre de fois que Kili fuyait comme un lâche, alors qu'il se rendait compte d'être en tête à tête avec son fou de frère. Il ne devait son salut qu'à sa rapidité de réaction, et surtout, au fait que Fili était certes, très fort, mais lent comme une tortue. En clair, Kili savait que si jamais son frère l'attrapait, il n'aurait aucune chance. Alors il courait. Courait. Tout le temps.

Evidement, (et puis aussi parce que sinon ce ne serait pas drôle) il y avait des moments où il ne pouvait empêcher Fili d'être proche de lui. Comme par exemple les repas qu'ils prenaient toujours avec Thorin et d'autres membres de l'ancienne compagnie. Repas qu'il avait l'habitude de passer à gauche de Thorin, en face de Fili, placé à droit de leur oncle.

Quel moment gênant… Devoir manger en tentant désespérément de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il allait bien, alors que Fili ne le lâchait jamais des yeux, et que son pied allait toujours se balader sur ses jambes. Remontant parfois jusqu'à l'intérieur des cuisses. Oh oui, depuis 5 jours, Kili en était venu à détester son frère et à le craindre comme la peste.

Les entraînements quotidiens entre les deux frères n'avaient plus lieu. Fili y restait un moment chaque matin, espérant voir son frère débarquer, mais celui-ci évitait les lieux. Et voilà 20 minutes que le blond attendait patiemment l'hypothétique venue de son si charmant petit frère… Il en eut marre, et décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

Il entra, comme à son habitude, dans l'appartement de son frère, sans frapper, et sans un bruit. L'appartement était vide, mais il entendit Kili fredonner dans la salle de bain, inconscient du danger qui venait de pénétrer ses appartements.

Fili se dirigea vers la pièce, et ouvrit grand la porte, faisant sursauter son frère qui se shampouinait les cheveux dans sa baignoire. Kili rougit furieusement en voyant son frère le mater allégrement, profitant de sa nudité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il, tremblant.  
- Je suis venu te chercher. 5 jours que tu loupes l'entraînement. Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça !  
- Mais je…  
- NON KILI !

Kili se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors que son frère continuait de crier.

- Quelque soit tes raisons pour ne pas assister à l'entraînement, je ne veux pas les connaître. Tu as de grosses lacunes en combat rapproché, et tu le sais très bien. Tu ne pourras pas toujours t'en sortir grâce à tes flèches. Et d'accord, ça fait un moment qu'on a pas eu de problèmes avec les gobelins, mais ça ne durera pas indéfiniment. Alors tu t'habilles immédiatement, je t'attends dans 5 minutes dans la salle d'entraînement. Si tu ne viens pas, je viendrai te chercher par la peau du cul. C'est clair ?

Kili répondit par un timide oui. Et le blond partit, tout fier de lui.

Il était très fier de voir que son petit frère était toujours aussi impressionné quand il criait. Car oui, le blond ne criait que très rarement, et surtout pas sur son frère. Alors Kili ne réfléchit pas plus, il se rinça au plus vite et s'habilla à la vitesse grand V avant de courir jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra rapidement dans la pièce. Mais… Il chercha du coin de l'œil où son frère pouvait être, mais il ne le vit nulle part. Kili fronça les sourcils, avant de se figer avec effroi. Il venait d'entendre la porte se refermer avec lenteur. Une sueur froide lui coula le long du dos quand il entendit le verrou s'enclencher. Son frère l'avait attrapé. Et il était venu de lui-même dans l'antre du loup. Il avait sauté dans le piège la tête la première sans même s'en rendre compte. Il entendit les pas lents de son frère sur le sol de marbre. Mais il n'osait pas bouger.

Fili l'avait attrapé, et il allait le dévorer.

**Avouez, vous me détestez ;) Mais je suis pas un monstre, je commence à taper immédiatement le prochain chapitre. Vous devriez l'avoir dans la soirée !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon voici la suite. J'ai pas vraiment relu, donc si y'a des fautes, vous plaignez pas, au moins vous avez eu le chapitre vite (je mets beaucoup de temps à relire... beaucoup beaucoup...)**

**Annonce importante : Vous vous apprêtez à lire le travail d'une perverse. Maintenant j'en ai conscience. J'étais en train de taper ce chapitre, quand une idée me traverse l'esprit. J'abandonne mon pc, j'attrape mon bloc note et mon stylo, et je commence à écrire une family fic en répétant dans ma tête (Pas de Durincest ! Pas de durincest ! Fili et Kili sont frères ! Pas amants !)... Bon d'accord, dans ce que j'ai écris, on retrouve une amitié fraternelle fusionnelle et tout et tout, mais rien d'indécent. Là où ça s'est dégradé, c'est que j'ai finis par arriver à un Thorin/Fili où le roi drague comme un porc son neveu, qui lui le rejette tout en le faisant tourner en bourrique. Alors voilà, je suis une perverse. Je commence en écrivant une fic mignonnette sur deux frères, ça se finit en inceste entre oncle et neveu. J'ai honte...**

**Au fait, si vous voulez, quand j'aurai assez avancé sur cette fameuse fic, je pourrai peut-être la poster. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Sinon, on s'était arrêté à un Fili s'apprêtant à dévorer un petit Kili tout timide :p**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Chapitre 4**

Kili se retourna et vit son frère à quelques pas de lui, lui bloquant l'accès à la porte. Il réfléchit à un moyen de s'enfuir. Mais même avec sa vitesse, à une telle distance de la porte, il n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à son frère. Et ce regard que lui lançait le blond le fit frissonner. Tout chez son frère hurlait l'envie de le posséder, et Kili se rendit compte à quel point son frère, bien que plus petit que lui pouvait être impressionnant. Il respirait la virilité, la force. Le brun se sentait écraser par l'aura chargée de désir de son frère, et par son attitude de mâle dominant qui vient chercher ce qui lui revient. Mais Kili n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il établit un plan d'action dans sa tête. Et alors que son frère s'avançait vers lui à la manière d'un prédateur affamé, Kili recula prestement, mais assez lentement pour que son frère progresse vers lui toujours face à lui. Légèrement, il tourna, toujours assez lentement pour que son frère lui tienne tête. Au bout d'un moment, Fili n'était plus dans l'axe entre Kili et la porte, et sans attendre, le brun bondit, courant vers la porte. Il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, quand il se souvint qu'elle était verrouillée. Le laps de temps qu'il lui fallut pour amorcer le mouvement lui permettant de la déverrouiller permit à Fili de le rejoindre, de lui attraper la main qui allait se saisir de la serrure et de la lui coller dans le dos, plaquant le corps du brun contre la porte sans aucune liberté de mouvement. Kili se mit à paniquer. Sa tentative de fuite avait échoué. Et il ne voyait aucun autre moyen pour s'enfuir désormais, prisonnier de son frère qui le maintenait d'une main de fer immobile.

Fili se passa la langue sur les lèvres, satisfait. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour susurrer dans le creux de l'oreille du brun.

- Kili ? Tenterais-tu de t'échapper ? J'ai pourtant tant de choses à t'apprendre aujourd'hui.

Il clôtura ses paroles d'un coup de langue sur le lobe de son frère qui frissonna.

- Lâches moi Fili, déclara Kili d'une voix tremblante.  
- Non, _petit frère_.

La voix sensuelle de Fili fit de nouveau frissonner Kili qui se demandait pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Fili, tenant toujours la main droite du brun dans la sienne se décida à passer à l'action. Il déplaça la main de son frère, et la posa sur la porte. Son frère tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, mais il ne pouvait rivaliser contre la force brute de son frère. Fili se colla contre le dos de son frère, et pressa son entrejambe déjà gonflée contre les fesses d'un brun tremblant. Kili laissa une exclamation lui échappait à ce contact.

- Eh bien Kili… Il semblerait que tu ne détestes pas la situation.

Le blond passa sa main libre sous la chemise de son frère et se mit à caresser la peau douce. Kili attrapa son poignet à travers sa tunique et tenta de l'enlever de là, mais il ne faisait toujours pas le poids. Et puis, les caresses de son frère le faisaient se sentir toute chose. Des papillons dansaient dans son ventre, et il se retenait de gémir en mordant violemment sa lèvre inférieure. Quand les doigts agiles lui pincèrent un téton, il ne put empêcher un petit cri lui échapper. Il entendit son frère ricaner, alors qu'il continuait de lui maltraiter son bouton de chair. Kili était si sensible… pensa Fili avec un sourire mauvais.

Fili posa sa bouche sur le cou de Kili et se mit à l'embrasser partout où il pouvait, avant d'attraper un bout de cette peau tendre et délicieuse entre les lèvres et de la sucer violement. Il entendit avec ravissement la respiration de son frère devenir encore plus erratique. Ce dernier, face à ce flot de sensation, lâcha le bras de son frère pour poser sa main contre la porte, ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober.

Quand il sentit les doigts de Fili lâchèrent son téton, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir déçu. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, et il paniqua encore quand la main du blond se glissa sous ses braies pour venir quérir son érection naissante. Son cœur loupa un battement, et il eut du mal à respirer correctement, surtout que son frère s'était mis à mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

Fili le rendait fou. Sa main sur son sexe qui le masturbait lentement, trop lentement, sa bouche qui ne laissait aucun répit à son oreille, son érection contre ses fesses qui se frottait dans un mouvement de va et viens plus que significatif, tout ça faisait complètement perdre pied à Kili. A tel point, que quand Fili lâcha sa main pour aller titiller un téton sous sa tunique, Kili ne put même pas réagir tant il se maintenait à la porte avec violence. L'arrivée de cette main brisa la retenue, et il ne parvint plus à retenir ses gémissements. Ce qui finit d'exciter son frère qui se mit à le masturber violement, accompagnant d'un mouvement de va et vient plus vigoureux de son sexe sur les fesses de son tendre frère. Kili gémissait comme un fou, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Il ne comprenait plus rien, mais une chose était pourtant sûre, il prenait son pied, il adorait ça, et son frère était diablement doué. Il finit par jouir dans la main de son frère. Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, alors que son frère l'avait lâché.

Kili se retourna, et s'assit contre la porte. Il vit alors Fili regarder sa main souillée. Le blond lui fit un sourire carnassier avant de lécher consciencieusement le fruit du plaisir de son frère, sans le lâcher du regard. Kili rougit violemment et sentit le rythme de son cœur d'accélérait encore plus. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son frère qui semblait dévorer la plus délicieuse des sucreries. Son frère, son grand frère était à ce moment précis à l'apogée de l'érotisme et de la sensualité. Kili était troublé de trouver son frère si sexy, mais après ce qu'il venait de lui faire, ce n'était pas si étrange.

Une fois fini, Fili observa son frère. Il était assis à même le sol, pantelant, en sueur, une tache sur le devant de son pantalon, la tunique légèrement relevée, et une belle marque violette dans le cou. Rouge tomate. Ses yeux étaient bloqués sur l'entrejambe du blond. Kili venait de se rendre compte que son frère ne s'était pas soulagé, et il craignait qu'il ne veuille le faire avec son corps. Car si Fili tentait de le prendre maintenant, il ne serait pas en mesure de l'en empêcher.

Mais son frère n'en fit rien. Il sourit sournoisement à son frère, avant de lui tendre la main. Kili hésita, puis finit par l'attraper, laissant son frère l'aider à se relever. A peine sur ses jambes, il se retrouva collé au torse du blond. Fili passa un bras autour de sa taille, et attrapa la nuque de son frère dans sa main avant de lui rouler un énorme patin, laissant Kili essoufflé et étourdi. Il le lâcha, et Kili s'effondra de nouveau sur le sol, perdant le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Fili sourit avant de se baisser pour lui souffler dans l'oreille.

- Très bientôt mon cher frère, tu viendras de toi-même me supplier de te prendre.

Et il sortit. Laissant Kili bouleversé au-delà de l'imaginable.

**Définitivement, j'adore les fins de mes chapitres. C'est d'un sadisme. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que mes chapitres sont aussi courts, parce que j'aime couper au moment le plus palpitant héhé :)**

**Mais bon, je poste vite au moins. Review ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre légèrement plus long je crois. Ah oui au fait, me suis pas relue :D Mais normalement ça devrait le faire, peut-être deux ou trois fautes de frappe, mais rien de bien méchant.**

**Je vous remercie toutes de votre soutien ! Ca fait v'la v'la plaisir ! Et comme deux d'entre vous semblent assez motivée, je vais peut-être le publier mon Thorin/Fili Héhéhé**

**J'ai déjà une nouvelle idée en tête pour un Fili/Kili :p**

**J'arrête pas en ce moment x) **

**Vous aurez un nouveau chapitre dans la journée ! Il y en a 8 en tout.**

**Allez, enjoy !**

**Chapitre 5**

Bien évidement, Kili avait encore plus fuit son frère. Mais étonnamment, celui-ci semblait s'être calmé. Il était redevenu le Fili came et jovial. A table, Kili ne semblait plus ce pied curieux et exigeant se glisser contre sa jambe. Il ne sentait plus ces longs regards enflammés lui coller à la peau. Non son frère s'était calmé. Et Kili ne comprenait plus rien. Lorsqu'ils étaient en public, Fili lui parlait normalement, sans plus. Il riait, plaisantait, vivait normalement sa vie de nain. Et Kili était complètement à la masse. Son frère ne lui avait-il pas certifié qu'il viendrait de lui-même demandé au blond de le baiser ? Alors pourquoi ce dernier ne tentait plus rien ? Plus d'une fois, Kili s'était retrouvé seul dans la même pièce que son frère, mais celui-ci partait avec toujours une bonne excuse et un sourire amical. Et ça rendait fou le pauvre Kili qui se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé, le défi relevé qui avait transformé son frère en boule de nerfs, et la petite scène dans la salle d'entraînement. D'ailleurs, ils avaient repris les entraînements. Bon, Fili avait traîné son frère à travers tout Erebor par la peau du cou, mais comme avant, tous les matins, ils se retrouvaient pour se battre, sans que jamais son frère ne tente de gestes déplacés, ou même ne fasse d'allusions salaces.

Kili était perdu… Il attendait que son frère passe de nouveau à l'attaque, et cela le rendait anxieux, nerveux, et parano. Dès que quelqu'un le touchait, que ce soit une bousculade, une main sur l'épaule, ou même un frôlement, il sursautait et regardait le coupable apeuré. Chaque fois qu'il voyait son frère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer à la dérobée. Et il devait bien avouer une chose, être courtiser, enfin courtiser est un bien grand mot… draguer par un nain de la trempe de son frère n'était vraiment pas pour lui déplaire, mais il s'agissait de son frère. Peut-être ne voulait-il que le baiser ? Et le jeter après… Ou alors, comme il l'avait pensé au départ, c'était un moyen sournois de se venger du pari. Et dans tous les cas, Fili repasserait tôt ou tard à l'attaque.

Ce qui amusait grandement Thorin qui lui avait déjà comprit toute l'affaire. Il avait regardé avec amusement Fili devenir complètement dingue à cause du petit pari avec son frère, ensuite, il avait été légèrement surpris de voir que le blond, son héritier semblait s'être entiché de son frère. Il avait été inquiet au début, mais il avait remarqué quelque chose que pas même Fili n'avait comprit. Son neveu ne désirait pas seulement le corps de son frère, il le voulait entièrement. Certes, pendant une petite semaine, Fili n'avait eu de cesse de dévorer des yeux son cadet, sans aucune discrétion si bien que tous les membres de l'ancienne compagnie avaient pu le remarquer. Mais au travers de ces regards, Thorin avait aussi vu l'amour inconditionnel que l'aîné portait à son frère. Oh oui, il savait que Fili ne s'en était pas rendu compte, enfin, il avait un petit doute, mais le blond était bel et bien _amoureux_ de Kili. On pouvait lire dans ces yeux, tout l'amour qu'il ressentait, comme son besoin de le protéger, et même une certaine adoration que confère le sentiment sincère à quelqu'un. Fili ne ferait jamais de mal à Kili. C'était certain.

Ensuite, Thorin avait rigolé en comprenant la manœuvre du blond. Car oui, il avait remarqué que Kili portait des cols roulés et des foulards depuis quelques jours, et qu'il était rougissant dès qu'il posait les yeux sur son frère. Fili avait du passer à l'action, avec tout le tact légendaire connu des descendants des Durin. Et maintenant, il jouait aux indifférents, attendant que son frère se trahisse. Attendant que son frère vienne de lui-même quémander plus.

Certes, il se devait d'apprécier la façon de faire, certes sournoise, mais très maligne de Fili. Il en était limite fière de son neveu.

Sauf que celui-ci n'en pouvait plus. Qu'il était dur de se comporter comme si de rien n'était. Surtout quand il voyait Kili rougir en le regardant à la sauvette quand il pensait que le blond ne le verrait pas. Il lui devait d'être patient et attendre que son vienne de son propre chef chercher une nouvelle étreinte. Heureusement pour lui, Kili semblait enfin vouloir une explication.

Il se dirigeait actuellement vers les appartements de son frère, bien décidé à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il frappa avec force sur la porte, et entendit la voix de son frère crier qu'il arrivait. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, son frère ouvrit, seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour des hanches, les cheveux trempés saur son torse. Kili bloqua. Il resta là, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, à observer une goutte couler l long des pectoraux de son frère, se promener entre les abdos, et mourir sur la serviette.

Fili, d'abord surpris de trouver son frère, se dit alors que le timing était définitivement parfait. Il remarqua le regard de son frère qui s'égarait royalement et son air ahuri. Alors, il se tourna sur le côté, et fit signe à Kili d'entrer. Par l'activité de son frère, le brun se reprit et entra, la tête basse, tout son courage semblant s'être envolé à la vue du blond à moitié nu. Il resta planté au milieu du salon sans savoir quoi faire, ou quoi dire. Fili ne fit pas autant de manière et retourna prestement dans la salle de bain. Kili, espérant le voir revenir plus couvert, fut effrayé de le voir revenir toujours vêtu uniquement de sa serviette, une autre qu'il frottait dans ses cheveux. Fili s'assit dur coin des fesses sur la table, et regarda fixement son petit frère. Cette fois-ci, Kili était libre de partir. Il était à égal distance de la porte, non verrouillée, et de son frère qui le fixait sans rien dire, continuant de sécher sa tignasse. Visiblement, le blond attendait de connaître la raison de sa venue.

Et là, Kili se sentit étrangement bête. Qu'était-il venu chercher ici ? Pourquoi avait-il ressentit le besoin de se présenter devant son frère ? Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ses beaux discours qu'il avait longuement imaginé lui permettant d'engueuler son frère et de le culpabiliser. Mais diable ! Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Il s'était une nouvelle fois jeter dans la gueule du loup…

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit même pas Fili retourner poser la serviette dans la salle de bain et venir se poster devant lui, toujours aussi habillé, à une distance à l'extrême limite entre la bulle d'intimité de Kili et le reste du monde. Il se racla la gorge bruyamment, ramenant son frère dans la réalité.

Kili, avisant leur soudaine proximité, paniqua, et fit mine de reculer. Un geste que Fili contra rapidement, attrapant le bras de son frère, l'empêchant de s'éloigner, sans pour autant le rapprocher ?

- Qu'es-tu venu faire ici Kili ?

La simple question sonna comme une menace aux oreilles de Kili… Oui, qu'était-il venu faire ici ? Qu'espérait-il trouvé ? Il s'était juste lui-même mis dans une situation où son frère pourrait abuser de lui sans que personne n'intervienne ou ne s'en rende compte. Qu'il pouvait être stupide nom d'un elfe poilu !

Il se mit à balbutier des paroles inintelligibles en rougissant. Fili le regardait fixement, sans laisser une seule émotion trahir son masque de neutralité. Il attendit que son frère se calme et réponde à sa question. C'était d'un sadisme monstre, il devait le reconnaitre, mais Kili l'avait encore plus frustré en attendant 8 jours avant de venir le trouver. 8 jours ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Du coup, il allait attendre que son frère réagisse, tenant toujours son bras fermement.

Kili sembla se rendre compte de l'immobilité incroyable de son frère. Il planta son regard dans le sien, rougissant encore plus. Il attendit que le blond prenne la parole, mais visiblement, il attendait une réponse.

Il ferma les yeux, et tenta de se concentrer. Et là, il trouva quelque chose de crédible à dire. Fier de son nouvel argument, il planta un regard déterminé dans les orbes azurs de son vis-à-vis.

- Je suis venu m'expliquer !

Pour toute réponse, il vit le sourcil droit de Fili se hausser. Il attendit autre chose, mais rien ne venait.

- Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il t'a prit dans la salle d'entraînement l'autre jour !

Fili dut se retenir d'éclater de rire avec force et violence.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il avec tout le sérieux d'un mort.

Kili sembla totalement outré par cette mauvaise foi évidente, et son aîné se mordit la langue furieusement pour ne pas rire devant son air de merlan frit.

- Quoi ? Comment ça tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? I jours, quand tu as… enfin… tu as … je .. euh… tu…

Kili se tut, il ne trouvait pas comment qualifier les actes de son frère. Fili, lui, s'amusait comme un fou, même s'il devait continuer à garder cet air sévère et impassible.

- Quand j'ai quoi ?

Kili rougit furieusement en regardant son frère comme s'il lui avait annoncé être le messie. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois avant de baisser les yeux.

- Quand j'ai quoi Kili ?

Non, non, il n'allait pas l'obliger à mettre des mots sur son comportement ! Si ?

Quand il sentit la poigne de son frère sur son bras se serrer, il comprit qu'il lui valait mieux répondre.

Il prit une toute petite voix pour souffler :

- Quand tu as abusé de moi…

Nous y voilà. Définitivement, Fili prenait son pied à faire marcher ainsi son frère. Et puis celui-ci était si réceptif, si manipulable. Il était aisé de lui faire faire ce qu'on voulait.

- Abusé de toi ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu le moindre rapport sexuel avec toi.

Kili rougit furieusement en baissant encore plus la tête. Certes. Vu comme ça, il n'avait pas vraiment abusé de lui, mais il l'avait touché sans son accord ! Ragaillardit, il leva les yeux emplit d'une nouvelle détermination.

- Tu m'as touché sans mon consentement ! Et ça s'appelle de l'abus sexuel !

Finalement, se dit Fili, ça valait le coup d'attendre 8 jours en jouant au grand frère parfait.

Il raffermit sa prise sur son bras, arrachant une légère grimace à son frère, avant de l'approcher de lui pour que leurs visages soient bien face à face.

- C'est marrant, je me rappelle surtout d'un corps qui réagissait favorablement, assez en tout cas pour jouir dans ma main…

Kili aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs… Parce que son frère disait vrai. Et que ça le mettait mal à l'aise…

- Oui mais… C'était contre mon gré… J'y suis pour rien si mon corps réagit sans que je le veuille…

Il parlait comme un enfant pris en faute qui tenterait de se justifier.

Fili se retint une nouvelle fois de sourire, et relâcha son frère qui s'attrapa le bras pour le masser en regardant son frère, inquiet. Le blond le toisa avec un sourire carnassier.

- Vraiment ? Alors que fais-tu ici ?

Fili se mit à avancer vers lui, comme la dernière fois. Et Kili ne put que reculer. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne parvenait pas à se retourner et s'enfuir. Pourtant il pourrait. Il était assez rapide pour atteindre la porte avant son frère, et celle-ci n'étant pas verrouillée, pour s'enfuir dans la montagne. Mais il ne parvenait pas à le faire. Pourquoi ?

- Si vraiment j'ai abusé de toi comme tu dis, continua Fili, implacable, pourquoi n'est-tu pas allé voir Thorin pour lui expliquer la situation ? Me _dénoncer_. Au lieu de ça, tu es venu ici. Prenant le risque de te faire abuser une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi Kili ?

Le cadet sentit le mur dans son dos bloquer sa retraite. Oui, pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il ferma les yeux, et entendit deux bruits sourds et légers à côté de sa tête, et il devina que son frère venait de poser ses larges mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps irradier, et le désir de son frère venir le frapper en plein visage. Il était pris au piège. Une nouvelle fois.

**J'étais pas sûre pour toutes les questions, mais je trouvais que c'était un bon moyen de montrer toute la détresse de Kili et toute la remise en question qu'il subit. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)**

**Et sinon, oui je sais, Fili est un calculateur sadique et pervers, mais moi j'aimerai bien être à la place de Kili :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon, voici la suite. J'ai toujours pas relu. La flemmmmmmmme... Mais bon voilà, ça devrait pas être trop catastrophique, et puis de toute façon, vous vous plaignez pas alors ^^**

**Réponses aux reviews : (enfin vite fait, je vous aime toutes, mais faut que j'aille acheter ma nicotine avant que ça ferme) (quoi ? comment ça on met pas deux parenthèses côte à côte ? Tant pis. DONC, je veux juste vous remercier, et réagir à deux trois remarques ^^)**

**schnut, ma belle, attends la fin de ce chapitre pour me traiter d'enfoirée :D (ce que d'ailleurs je t'autorise à faire :D) Merci pour ton encouragement !**

**gwenhifar : toi je me méfie... J'ai cru comprendre que tu l'aimais bien Fili.. Tu veux te battre ? Sinon, je poste vite, et je cours voir ta mise à jour (j'ai vu que tu avais posté un nouveau chapitre Mwahaha)  
**

**hardsquare ; pikanox ; yuki sama50; hashiiko ; kedralyn - je me souviens plus de qui a dit quoi, mais vous êtes toutes des anges, je vous aime, love, peace et tout et tout...  
**

**Et merci pour vos encouragements !**

**Ah, et c'est quasiment la fin. Le prochain chapitre ne sert pas à grand chose, et le dernier, bah faudra être majeure.**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 6**

Kili continuait de se demander pourquoi il était directement venu. Il lui aurait été facile d'aller voir Thorin, lui expliquer le comportement de son frère, et même s'il aurait du faire face à la honte de s'être fait abuser, il savait, que contre son frère, il n'avait aucune chance, ne l'ayant jamais, au grand jamais battu au combat.

Alors pourquoi ?

Ce fut Fili qui lui apporta la réponse. Toujours posté devant lui, le maintenant dans une étreinte sans même le toucher.

- Tu es venu car tu souhaitais que je recommence. Tu eux que je recommence. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas allé voir notre oncle. Avoue le Kili. Je t'ai laissé une chance de t'échapper. Je t'en ai laissé plusieurs, et pourtant, tu es toujours là. Je t'en laisse une de nouveau, regarde.

Kili ouvrit les yeux, et remarqua que son frère avait replié ses bras, les croisant devant son torse imposant. Il regarda à sa droite, et vit la porte, toute proche. Il regarda de nouveau son frère qui ne faisait aucun geste. Oui, il pouvait s'enfuir. Il le pouvait. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, se rendant compte que oui, oui, il souhaitait ardemment que son frère recommence à le toucher. Il voulait de nouveau sentir sa langue dans sa bouche, l'envahissant complètement, le dominant. Il voulait sentir ses mains le parcourir, et il voulait que son frère le marque de nouveau comme sien, l'ancienne marque disparue depuis longtemps. Il voulait que Fili lui montre toute sa force en le prenant sauvagement, marquant son corps et son esprit, violemment, contre le mu même. Kili venait de se rendre compte qu'il désirait aussi son frère. Et cela lui fit un tel choc, qu'il pleura.

Fili, sensible à la détresse de son frère, s'éloigna et partit vers son petit coin cuisine.

Kili enleva ses mains de son visage en entendant son frère s'éloigner. Allait-il le laisser ainsi ? Après l'avoir totalement bouleversé ? Après avoir retourné entièrement son petit monde ?

Mais Fili se tourna vers lui, rapidement, une tasse dans la main. Il la posa sur la table.

- Je me souviens du petit Kili qui voulait un chocolat chaud quand il était triste. Je reviens, je vais démêler mes cheveux avant qu'ils ne deviennent un véritable sac de nœuds.

Kili regarda son frère partir vers la salle de bain sans un mot.

Il comprit. Au vu de la situation, si Fili l'avait prit dans ses bras, même pour le réconforter, il aurait paniqué. Mais son grand frère avait trouvé un moyen de le soutenir dans sa détresse sans le toucher, lui offrant un remontant, et un moment de solitude pour penser, ou pour s'enfuir.

Kili sourit. Il restait son grand frère avant toute chose. Le connaissant par cœur, sachant toujours quoi faire pour arranger son moral, pour lui redonner le sourire.

Oui son frère était quelqu'un de merveilleux, attentionné, attentif, doux, gentil, généreux. Bon il était aussi imbu de lui-même, dominant à l'excès, autoritaire, possessif, sournois, machiavélique, calculateur…

Mais Kili ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que même ça, il l'adorait chez son frère. Ca le rendait d'un certain côté attachant. Comme si vous deviez tout faire pour ne pas froisser son ego, et son instinct de mâle dominant.

Et alors qu'il s'asseyait en attrapant la tasse, il se rappela de sa mère qui leur avait un jour expliqué qu'être amoureux, c'était aimer les qualités de la personne, mais aimer aussi ses défauts, savoir composer avec.

Alors Kili comprit. Oui, oui il était amoureux de son frère. C'était tout nouveau pour lui de se dire ça, mais après tout, depuis que son frère c'était mis à lui faire du rentre dedans, tout son monde semblait chamboulé, alors, pourquoi pas ?

Fili était occupé à faire ses tresses. Il n'entendait, de la pièce d'à côté, que le bruit de la tasse qui était posée à intervalles réguliers sur la table. Il se sentait soulagé de savoir que son frère n'avait pas pris la fuite mais avait accepté l'affrontement. Il se sentait soulagé que son frère ne l'ait pas fuit.

Il finit rapidement ses tresses, avant de retourner dans le salon, où était installé son frère. Il s'assit en face de lui. Il aurait aimé admiré les beaux yeux de son frère, mais celui-ci se bornait à regarder sa tasse.

- Tu sais Kili, durant les 8 jours où j'ai dû jouer aux indifférents, j'ai cru mourir chaque fois que tu parlais à un autre.

Kili redressa la tête et croisa le regard sincère de son frère.

- Je t'aime Kili. Sincèrement, et de tout mon être.

Son tendre petit frère. Oui il aimait son petit Kili adoré. Il s'en était rendu compte à force. C'était au-delà du simple désir physique, même si le petit cul du brun lui donnait des envies de meurtre… Il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence. Et il l'acceptait.

Kili rougit avant de rebaisser la tête, gêné. Fili le vit ouvrir la bouche, prêt à répondre, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Non, tais-toi. Ce que tu dirais maintenant pourrait ne pas être sincère. Rentre chez toi Kili. Reviens plus tard. Quand tu seras sûr de tes sentiments.

Kili releva de nouveau la tête, et devant l'air plus que sérieux de son frère, il se leva, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, il entendit son frère ajouter :

- Tu as gagné. Il est mieux d'attendre d'être avec une personne dont on est sûr que sa personnalité nous convienne. Je m'incline. Tu n'auras pas besoin d'honorer ta part du contrat.

Kili se retourna vers son frère, assis, qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Il ne répondit rien, et ferma la porte.

**Dites, en retapan****t le chapitre, je me suis rendue compte d'un truc... Comment ça se voit trop que je suis amoureuse de Fili (quoi comment ça je suis trop vieille pour être amoureuse d'un personnage fictif ? Mais je l'aiiiiiiime !)**

**Non sérieux, je le fais passer pour un dieu du sexe, ensuite je vous montre que non, c'est pas un enfoiré. (Bah oui, il aurait pu en faire ce qu'il voulait de son frère là...)**

**Et en plus, je montre Kili comme un petit puceau coincé... Pauvre pauvre Kili... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Si je publie mon Thorin/Fili (ça dépendra comment j'avance dessus) dedans Kili est un petit merdeux, et il est pas (trop) coincé. Enfin... C'est relatif...**

**BREF. Review ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre très court, mais je vous avais prévenu. Je m'attèle déjà à taper le dernier chapitre. Qui d'ailleurs sera réserver aux adultes hein ;)**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 7**

Si Fili s'endormit paisiblement ce soir là, confiant quant à la suite des évènements, il n'en fut pas le cas de Kili, qui lui ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il réfléchissait à tout ça, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi en penser, et comment agir en conséquence. Il se décida à aller voir la meilleure personne pouvant lui donner des conseils. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant un Thorin grognon d'être réveillé en pleine nuit. Son oncle avisa rapidement le trouble de son neveu, et il l'invita à l'intérieur.

Il écouta son protégé lui débiter tout ce qu'il s'était passé, n'omettant aucun détail, au grand dam de Thorin qui se serait bien passé de la description détaillée de ses deux neveux fricotant ensemble, l'un profitant de la détresse de l'autre. Il écouta Kili lui raconter la réaction de Fili, et il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la retenue de celui-ci. A sa place, dès le moment où Kili se serait rendu compte qu'il en avait envie aussi, il lui aurait sauté dessus sans autre forme de procès. De toute évidence, son neveu était plus posé que lui, moins impulsif, et plus à l'écoute des autres. Thorin sourit, oui, Fili était définitivement l'héritier idéal.

Kili lui raconta ses conclusions, attendit une réaction de Thorin.

- Ecoute Kili, tu me l'as toi-même dit, tu aimes ton frère, tu le désires. Kili rougit à ces paroles, mais ne dit rien. Et Fili t'as dit qu'il t'aimait aussi. Pourquoi doutes-tu ?

- J'ai peur que Fili ne me jette après m'avoir… euh…

Alors voilà le réel problème qui bloquait Kili. Thorin prit le temps de réfléchir un moment.

- Si vraiment ton frère n'en voulait qu'à ton corps, il t'aurait prit tout à l'heure, quand tu t'es rendu compte que tu le voulais aussi. Pourtant, il ne t'a pas touché après ça. Il t'a confessé ses sentiments, et t'as laissé le temps d'y réfléchir. Il t'a offert son cœur Kili.

Le jeune brun rougit furieusement. Vu comme ça, il n'avait plus à se poser de questions.

Il remercia chaleureusement son oncle avant d'aller se coucher, soulagé et heureux comme jamais.

Thorin sourit en se disant qu'en définitive, ces deux là feraient un couple parfait. Et des héritiers parfaits, puisqu'à n'en point douter, une fois sur le trône, Fili ferait de son frère son consort.

**Petit message d'une auteur en rogne, et aussi triste : CA VOUS ARRACHEREZ LA GUEULE DE LAISSER UNE REVIEW ?**

**Oui non parce que bon, je vois bien que vous aimez (j'ai les stats), et même certains me mettent dans leur favoris, ou dans leurs followers, mais dans ce cas là, faites pas vos radins ! Laissez un petit mot pour dire ce que vous en pensez ! Ca motive, et si l'auteur est motivée, bah elle se grouillera les miches pour taper le reste plus vite.**

**Je demande pas la lune, un petit mot pour dire que vous aimez.**

**MERCI :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**AND THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER !**

**Et pour les non anglophones, même si je suis sûre que vous pouvez comprendre l'intention : "Et voici le dernier chapitre ! "**

**Alors voilà, je répète que ce chapitre devrait être lu par des personnes majeures et responsables... (non mais voilà, après moi à 14 piges je lisais des trucs bien pire... Les jeunes de nos jours...)**

**Enjoy ;) !**

**Chapitre 8**

Le lendemain, à l'heure où d'ordinaire Fili quittait ses appartements pour se rendre à la salle d'entraînement rejoindre Kili, il entendit des coups à sa porte. Quand il ouvrit, il découvrit son frère, souriant.

- Bonjour Fili, je peux entrer ?  
- Si c'est pour me rejeter, fais le ici. Que ça aille plus vite.

Fili restait quelqu'un de direct, et autant connaître sa réponse le plus vite possible.

Il déstabilisa légèrement son cadet, mais celui-ci se reprit vite. Il regarda droit dans les yeux son frère.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Sans attendre, Fili attrapa son frère par le bras, le tira à l'intérieur, ferma la porte, et le plaqua contre celle-ci. Il planta son regard dans le sien.

- Es-tu sûr de toi ?  
- Oui Fili. Je suis sûr et certain.

Les mains du blond se posèrent sur ses hanches.

- Je répète ma question, et sache que si tu réponds encore une fois à l'affirmative, je te prendrais sur le champ. Es-tu sûr de vouloir t'offrir à moi ? Plus de machine arrière ne sera alors possible, et tu ne pourras pas offrir ta précieuse virginité à ton âme-cœur. Ni même espérer la rencontrer un jour. Si tu deviens mien, ce sera pour toujours.

Kili respira à plein poumon, emplissant ses narines de l'odeur délicieuse de son frère.

- Tu es mon âme-sœur. Je t'aime Fili. Et oui, je suis sûr de moi.

Ses derniers mots furent noyés quand Fili apposa brutalement sa bouche contre la sienne, l'entraînant dans un baiser profond et bestial. Les mains posées alors sur les hanches du plus jeune se mirent à bouger. Fili quitta la bouche de son frère, le temps de se baisser pour attraper les cuisses de son frère, le soulever, et le plaquer de son corps contre la porte, portant ses jambes autour de son bassin. Kili n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'enrouler prestement celles-ci autour de son frère, et de glisser ses doigts dans la crinière blonde de Fili tandis que sa bouche était de nouveau investie par la langue dominatrice de son frère.

D'une main sous une cuisse, l'autre sous les fesses, Fili porta son frère facilement jusqu'à son lit. Il le posa délicatement sur le matelas, et se posta entre les jambes de son Kili. Durant toute la manouvre, leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas quittées, leurs langues bataillaient furieusement.

Fili retira la chemise de son frère avant d'embrasser sa gorge si fine et délicate. Il descendit lentement, plantant des baisers le long de sa jugulaire, avant de mordiller brutalement une parcelle de peau bien au creux du cou. Kili gémit. Ses mains se baladaient sur les épaules de son frère, l'encourageant à continuer cette douce torture. Fili, lui, était occupé à sucer furieusement cette peau si délicieuse, laissant ses mains s'égarer sur les abdos fins, ou les hanches douces. Une fois son œuvre finie, il descendit encore, arrivant devant un téton fièrement dressé qu'il mordilla et suça, faisant gémir plus fort le pauvre Kili qui ne savait plus où se mettre tellement il était gêné. Fili n'en eu cure, et se relevant, il ôta sa propre chemise avant d'enlever le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de son frère. Kili, une fois nu face au regard perçant de son frère, ne put s'empêcher de rougir et cacher son visage dans ses mains. Un geste qui déplut fortement à Fili. Celui-ci remonta le long du corps si alléchant, et attrapa les deux poignets de son frère pour lui clouer les bras de chaque côté de sa chère petite tête brune. Kili n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que son frère investissait une nouvelle fois sa bouche. Kili gémit fortement quand son frère suçota sa lèvre inférieure.

- Tu es magnifique Kili. N'en doute jamais. Sinon je t'attache.

Kili rougit fortement mais comprit le message, ne pas se couvrir le visage. Même s'il se sentait honteux d'être ainsi exposé au regard de son frère.

Fili se remit descendre, une idée précise en tête. Il traça des arabesques avec sa langue sur le torse presque imberbe de son frère (à comprendre imberbe pour un nain.) avant d'atteindre son bas ventre. Kili se redressa sur ses coudes et le regarda paniqué.

- Attends, qu'est-ce que… Ahhhhh….

Fili venait de le prendre en bouche. Léchant sournoisement le gland sensible de son frère, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement sonore alors que celui-ci, perdu dans ces nouvelles sensations rejetait la tête en arrière. Kili se cambra sous le traitement de Fili. Et dieu que c'était bon ! Son frère était bien trop doué ! Comme s'il avait exactement où appuyer, où lécher, comment alterner les succions plus ou moins fortes pour le rendre fou de plaisir. Ce qui n'était pas éloigné de la réalité, après tout, tous les nains sont faits de la même roche.

Une main vint se perdre dans la chevelure blonde alors que Kili jouissait en criant le nom de son frère. Il resta étourdi un moment avant de reprendre conscience du monde autour de lui, les étoiles devant ses yeux s'évanouissant lentement. Il sentait Fili poser des baisers partout sur son visage, son nez, son menton, ses joues, son front, ses tempes, sa bouche. Mais il sentait surtout quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Ce n'était pas normal. Et quand diable était-ce venu ? Ce n'était pas vraiment agréable, pas vraiment douloureux, et en même temps, c'était très étrange.

Ce qu'il sentait, c'était les doigts de Fili qui le préparait savamment. Son frère continuait de chercher le point, la boule de nerfs qui ferait hurler Kili. Alors que celui-ci se remettait complètement de son orgasme, et tentait de retirer les doigts de son intimité en se mettant à gueuler de colère et d'humiliation, Fili parvint juste à temps sur cette fameuse boule de nerfs. Kili se reposa sur le matelas en hurlant. Son sexe vint se redresse rapidement alors que son frère maltraitait avec délice la prostate de son petit Kili.

Il continua le traitement un moment, avant de retirer ses doigts, arrachant une plainte à Kili. Il se plaça devant son entrée, et embrassa Kili. Celui-ci tout au baiser ne fit pas attention. Jusqu'au moment où une douleur lancinante le parcourra. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux. Il pleura en s'accrochant à son frère. Fili faisait tout son possible pour y aller doucement, et bloqua tout mouvement une fois complètement à l'intérieur. Il chuchota de douces paroles à Kili, lui intimant de se calmer et de se détendre, tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il parvenait à atteindre. Kili finit par se calmer, et se reposa sur le matelas, tremblant comme une feuille. C'était gros, imposant, dur. Mais ça le chatouillait étrangement. Ce ne devait pas rester comme ça. Il bougea légèrement les hanches, ce que Fili interpréta comme un accord. Il se retira avec lenteur, avant de le pénétrer de nouveau. Son frère gémit fortement. Il continua. Il chercha à atteindre la prostate de son frère, ce qu'il réussit à faire sans problème, et bientôt il put assister au spectacle du beau Kili perdu dans le plaisir, son corps se cambrait, ses hanches bougeaient furieusement pour plus de contact, ses mains sur ces épaules, dont les ongles lui entraient dans la peau, et surtout, surtout, son regard totalement trouble. La voix de son frère qui hurlait sans aucune pudeur son plaisir lui faisait perdre la tête. Il attrapa le sexe de son joli partenaire, pour lui imposer un va et viens vigoureux, au rythme de ses coups de bassin. Il continuait de labourer la chair de son frère, devenant toujours plus bestial, plus affamé, plus violent.

Kili avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois, son frère trouvait le moyen de le pénétrer plus fort, plus profond. Et il ne tarda pas à jouir, entraînant l'orgasme de son frère qui sentit le corps de Kili se resserrer sur son sexe.

Fili s'effondra à ses côtés après s'être retiré. Une fois remis de toutes ces émotions, les deux frères échangèrent un sourire complice. Fili passa sa main dans les cheveux de son frère, lui caressant la tête dans un geste tendre, contrastant avec la fureur et la bestialité avec laquelle il l'avait pris juste avant.

- Je t'aime, chuchota l'aîné.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Vraiment ? Alors il va falloir me le prouver.

Son frère se redressa, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, l'empêchant de fuir d'une main autoritaire sur l'arrière de son crâne, quand enfin il le relâcha, Kili lui demanda :

- Attends, encore ?  
- Je te rappelle que je suis chaste depuis 4 mois. Je ne vais pas me contenter de ça. J'ai encore très faim de toi mon petit Kili. Et j'ai bien l'intention de te dévorer toute la journée, et toute la nuit. J'espère que tu n'avais rien de prévu aujourd'hui, je ne te laisserai pas sortir de ce lit. Ni demain d'ailleurs, tu ne pourras pas marcher.

Kili rougit furieusement. Le blond lui fit un sourire ravageur avant de le retourner, de le mettre à quatre pattes, et de s'enfoncer encore dans le joli corps si sexy de son frère, qui ne put qu'hurler son plaisir et subir la sauvagerie de son frère encore et encore toute la journée durant, et même bien après le coucher du soleil.

Et effectivement, le lendemain, il fut incapable de marcher. Mais il avait une belle infirmière blonde qui fut au petit soin pour lui… Enfin… Une infirmière qui s'assura qu'il ne manque de rien, et surtout pas de chaleur et de calins…

**FIN**

**Alors voilà. Je m'excuse pour toutes les fans de Kili. Je sais, dans ce chapitre il est au summum de la candeur, de la naïveté, et de la coincétitude... Je suis désolée... Mais moi je veux être à sa place ! FILI JE T'AIME PLUS QUE TON FRERE IL LE FAIT !**

**... Pardon... Crise de fangirl aigu.**

**On se retrouve pour mon Thorin/Fili, dès que j'aurai assez avancé dessus. Et trouvé le courage de tout retaper...**

**Un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :D ?**

**Kiss.**


End file.
